The National Institute of Allergy and Infectious Diseases (NIAID), Division of Clinical Research (DCR), rapidly deploys administrative and technical research support services and resources to meet the external demands placed on the NIAID to conduct time sensitive, high priority, global, collaborative clinical research critical to the mission of the NIAID and advancement of the National Institutes of Health (NIH) and Department of Health and Human Services (DHHS) Global Health Agendas. Fulfillment of this mission requires DCR to have the capacity to expeditiously facilitate collaborative clinical research both domestically and internationally.